ThunderClan's Legacy
by Holyleef
Summary: ** Contains SPOILERS for the Last hope! Summary inside! DO NOT CLICK if you have NOT read the last hope!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Holyleef here with a new story! I finished The Last Hope a few days ago and decided to take a spin on how things should go after ^^ WARNING this contains SPOILERS for THE LAST HOPE.**

**Summary: Nearly six moons after the battle ThunderClan is getting back on track. The Three believe their duty is done, but what happens when a kit is born possessing a deadly secret? A new prophecy arises, even more horrific then the last battle. ThunderClan will have to stay strong if they are going to survive…**

ThunderClan's Legacy

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather/Leafpool

Warriors:

Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brakenfur, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Millie, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Brichfall, Whitewing, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Brairlight, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Dovewing, Poppyfrost

Apprentices (Mentor):

Cherrypaw (Foxleap), Molepaw (Rosepetal)

Queens/Kits:

Daisy

Sorreltail- Lilykit, Seedkit

Brightheart- Dewkit (gray tom), Amberkit (gray she-kit with white paws, muzzle and right ear, Snowkit (white tom)

Cinderheart- Hollykit (dark gray she-cat), Stonekit (gray tom), Sunkit (bright ginger she-cat), Falconkit (ashy ginger tom) (newborns)

Elders:

Purdy

Outside the Clans:

Creek- mysterious old tom whom seems to know the clan ways

Hollyleaf- Haunts ThunderClan territory as a ghost, only seen by the three and the new cat :3

**I don't feel like adding in the other clan's, this is mainly ThunderClan so yeah: D **

Chapter 1: Sunrise

Life is getting back to normal, thought Jayfeather as he sorted herbs.

"Jayfeather!" he heard a cat yell. "Cinderheart has kitted!"

Jayfeather whipped around and darted towards the nursery. He could smell a few cats in there. Lionblaze, Cinderheart of course, Daisy, Leafpool and four new smells.

He felt Leafpool's paws push a kit to his paws and he started to lick it clean. He could smell it was a she-cat and was a feisty one at that. He placed the kit at Cinderheart's belly and started to lick another one, a tom.

Soon the kits were suckling and Jayfeather sat back. Listening to the sounds of his new nieces and nephews, there was four of them, two toms and two she-cats.

"What are you going to name them?" Leafpool asked.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze meowed at the same time, "Hollykit"

Hollyleaf, whom had died in the battle, was Cinderheart's closet friend and Lionblaze's and Jayfeather's sister.

"She's not quiet Hollyleaf's color, but she reminds me of her" Lionblaze meowed.

"This one seems to have a fiery personality, like the sun" Daisy meowed as a kit squirmed into her paws.

"Sunkit" Cinderheart decided and plucked the kit up placing it next to her siblings.

"And Stonekit" Lionblaze said. "Falconkit?"

Cinderheart nodded. "Yes, Hollykit, Stonekit, Falconkit, and Sunkit"

_A Few Days Later_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under high ledge or a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's call rang throughout the camp. Lionblaze emerged from the nursery where he had been spending most of his time the past few days. Cinderheart padded after him, their kits scrambling around excitedly at their paws.

He looked back seeing Brightheart pad out with her three kits, Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit all glossy and their pelts perfect. Sorreltail followed them with Seedkit and Lilykit, their pelts the same.

The five kits were becoming apprentices today, Seedkit and Lilykit should have been made apprentices a couple moons ago but with everything going on they were not made them until now.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar called. "These past few moons have been hard, in the battle we lost friends and kin. But ThunderClan will remain strong by kits entering their apprenticeship. Seedkit, Lilykit, will you please come here" he meowed and waited for the kits before continuing. "You two have waited patiently to become apprentices, and now it is your time. Spiderleg! You mentored Mousewhisker well and now I trust you with Seedpaw. Ivypool! You fought well for the clan in the Battle, you are ready for an apprentice. Teach all that you know to Lilypaw."

"Seedpaw!Lilypaw! Seedpaw!Lilypaw!" The Clan chanted.

"Dewkit! Snowkit! Amberkit! Come forward" Bramblestar beckoned the younger kits. Icecloud! Whitewing trained you well, pass on all that you know onto Dewpaw. Bumblestripe! You have also been trained well, pass that onto Snowpaw! Squirrelflight! To you I trust Amberpaw, train her well."

"Dewpaw! Snowpaw! Amberpaw! Dewpaw! Snowpaw! Amberpaw!" ThunderClan chanted. Bramblestar waved his tail for silence.

"There is one more order of business I have to present. Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt, you three have served the clan well during the many seasons you have been warriors of ThunderClan. Now you join the Elder's Den, ThunderClan values your loyalty and bravery and now accept you as Elders!"

"Graystipe! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Graystripe! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!" the clan chanted. Bramblestar jumped off the stone signing the end of the meeting.

Lionblaze glanced along the crowd his eyes landing in Jayfeather. His brother seemed to notice him looking and flicked his tail singling Lionblaze to follow him. He looked troubled.

The golden tom hurried off after his brother out of the camp.

"Where are we going?" Lionblaze asked.

"To the tunnels" Jayfeather responded.

"Why?"

"I had a dream" the blind tom said as they reached the tunnels. "Fallen Leaves!" he called. There was no response. They waited for a few minutes. "Then it is true."

"What's true?" Lionblazed asked completely confused.

"Fallen Leaves was accepted to be with his kin in the stars"

"And that's why you dragged me out here?" Lionblaze said rather grumpy.

"No," Jayfeather meowed. "Something's going to happen Lionblaze, something big"

"Something big already happened!"

"Something bigger, the dark forest cats were a distraction to what really is going to happen"

"Explain, now"

"Last night I was having a dream. I thought I was in the Dark Forest, only I wasn't."

"And you were where exactly?"

"I don't know" Jayfeather meowed.

"Well when you figure it out, come tell me" Lionblaze meowed and padded away. He didn't even realized he was padding away from the territory, not back towards camp. He knew he was still on ThunderClan land but smelt a rouge scent.

"Who's there?" he called. Out of the bushed stepped a bulky black and white tom. He was scarred, both ears nearly torn off, one eye covered by a scar.

"My name is Creek" the tom said. "I do not want to cause trouble to your clan; I only have no place left to go"

"How do you know about the clans?" Lionblaze asked. The rouge ignored him.

"Tell me, if there a Firestar among you?" Creek asked. The warrior looked uncertainly at the tom. "Please tell me, I would wish to speak with him if he is, we are old friends"

"He died" Lionblaze finally meowed.

Creek looked surprised. "Oh… what about Graystripe?"

Lionblaze nodded. "Yes"

"Please take me to him, I need to tell him something you see" Creek begged and Lionblaze gave into the old cat. He led him back towards camp uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You'll be surprised to know who Creek is ^^**

**Here is an updated list:**

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather/Leafpool

Warriors:

Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brakenfur, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Millie, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Brichfall, Whitewing, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Brairlight, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Dovewing, Poppyfrost, Sorreltail, Brightheart

Apprentices (Mentor):

Cherrypaw (Foxleap), Molepaw (Rosepetal), Lilypaw (Spiderleg), Seedpaw (Ivypool), Dewpaw (Icecloud), Snowpaw (Bumblestripe), Amberpaw (Squirrelflight)

Queens/Kits:

Daisy

Cinderheart- Hollykit (dark gray she-cat), Stonekit (gray tom), Sunkit (bright ginger she-cat), Falconkit (ashy ginger tom) (newborns)

Elders:

Purdy

Outside the Clans:

Creek- mysterious old tom that seems to know the clan ways

Hollyleaf- Haunts ThunderClan territory as a ghost, only seen by the three and the new cat: 3

Chapter 2

Dovewing gently led Ivypool back to camp. The sisters had been tree fighting training and things had taken a bad turn. Ivypool slipped and injured her paw.

"Come _on_!" Dovewing gasped to Ivypool. "You're going as slow as dead weight!"

"I'm sorry I injured my paw! It's not easy walking with three legs, Dovewing!" Ivypool hissed back.

"I still don't understand how you slipped; you've done that move millions of times flawsly" the gray she-cat meowed.

"Sometimes I just slip!" Ivypool hissed still in a bad mood. The two were getting close to camp now so Dovewing dropped the subject.

They entered camp and she quickly led Ivypool to the medicine cat den. Dovewing spotted the familiar gray pelt.

"Jayfeather, Ivypool hurt her paw" she meowed. The blind cat turned around and walked over to Ivypool. He felt her injured paw all over.

"Broken" Jayfeather uttered the word and Dovewing could sense the distress coming from Ivypool.

"Broken?" Ivypool gasped.

"That is what I said, now sit still so I can put some herbs on it, otherwise it won't heal well" Jayfeather meowed and Ivypool sat down holding out her paw for him. Then she looked at Dovewing.

"You'll train Lilypaw won't you?" She asked. Dovewing nodded automatically but had second thoughts. She knew that Lilypaw and Snowpaw were friends; Ivypool and Bumblestripe were planning on having them train together. Things where not great with her and Bumblestripe, after the battle she chose him over Tigerheart, but now he was giving her the cold shoulder and she didn't know why.

Dovewing was pulled away from her thoughts as she heard an unfamiliar voice in camp.

"Where is he?" the voice asked.

"In the elder's den" another voice said, that was Lionblaze. Without a word Dovewing exited the den. She saw black and white fur disappear into the elder's den. She twitched her ears and listened.

"Graystripe?" the black and white cat said. She heard the movement of a cat, probably Graystripe sitting up, and then a gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Graystripe meowed.

"So you do remember me, even with all these scars" the tom meowed.

"I couldn't forget you, you were my friend" Graystripe said. "Now what in StarClan's name are you doing here!"

"I came because I have no place left to go" he said and Dovewing heard the padding of feet into the den. She had closed her eyes now, listening.

"Great StarClan!" that was Bramblestar. "Barley!"

"He said his name was Creek" Lionblaze meowed who must have gotten Bramblestar and came with him.

"No, this is Barley" Graystripe said.

"Yes, my name is Barley I was just using that name for a while." Barley meowed. "You see a few seasons ago we heard from traveling cats that BloodClan was reforming. Ravenpaw and I didn't care much and went on with our lives. Then BloodClan heard the barn was filled with mice, they came for us. There was too many cat for Ravenpaw and I to handle. Ravenpaw… he… got a bad wound in the neck, I knew he was dieing. Anger took me over and I killed the leader, but the BloodClan cats were still strong. They put Ravenpaw out of his misery and then turned on me. I turned and ran, I didn't want Ravenpaw to die for nothing, maybe I could reclaim the barn someday. One of the cats called after me, 'We'll find you! And kill you! I knew they had cats everywhere so I took on a new name, Creek. I knew it was too much of a risk to see Violet, to even tell her I was leaving, I had to come here"

The cats were silent for a moment. "Barley you know you are always welcome here" Bramblestar finally meowed. "Firestar made that clear after the battle with BloodClan."

"Thank you, but I didn't come here to join ThunderClan, it has never been my intention" Barley said, "I just wanted to pass on the new of Ravenpaw's death."

"Honestly Barley, you are older than any cat here, except for Purdy, you really can't be thinking of life as a rouge?" Bramblestar meowed.

"I'm not a clan cat Bramblestar." Barley said. "I still thank you for your generosity, but I really can't stay."

And with that Dovewing heard the padding of paws out of den and out of the camp.

"Dovewing!" Jayfether hissed. She jumped.

"Great StarClan Jayfeather!" she meowed.

"You shouldn't be listening to other's conversations!" the medicine cat said. Dovewing glared at Jayfeather before padding off.

**How did you like it? Where you surprised to see it was Barley? R & R!**

**PS It was confirmed by Erin Hunter that Dovewing chose Bumblestripe over Tigerheart. Also it wasn't the tree that killed Firestar, he died of wounds. **.uk/blog/?p=2061&cpage=4#comment-49749


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You'll be surprised to know who Creek is ^^**

**Here is an updated list:**

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather/Leafpool

Warriors:

Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brakenfur, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Millie, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Brichfall, Whitewing, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Brairlight, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Dovewing, Poppyfrost, Sorreltail, Brightheart

Apprentices (Mentor):

Cherrypaw (Foxleap), Molepaw (Rosepetal), Lilypaw (Spiderleg), Seedpaw (Ivypool), Dewpaw (Icecloud), Snowpaw (Bumblestripe), Amberpaw (Squirrelflight)

Queens/Kits:

Daisy

Cinderheart- Hollykit (dark gray she-cat), Stonekit (gray tom), Sunkit (bright ginger she-cat), Falconkit (ashy ginger tom) (newborns)

Elders:

Purdy

Outside the Clans:

Creek- mysterious old tom that seems to know the clan ways

Hollyleaf- Haunts ThunderClan territory as a ghost, only seen by the three and the new cat: 3

Chapter 2

Dovewing gently led Ivypool back to camp. The sisters had been tree fighting training and things had taken a bad turn. Ivypool slipped and injured her paw.

"Come _on_!" Dovewing gasped to Ivypool. "You're going as slow as dead weight!"

"I'm sorry I injured my paw! It's not easy walking with three legs, Dovewing!" Ivypool hissed back.

"I still don't understand how you slipped; you've done that move millions of times flawsly" the gray she-cat meowed.

"Sometimes I just slip!" Ivypool hissed still in a bad mood. The two were getting close to camp now so Dovewing dropped the subject.

They entered camp and she quickly led Ivypool to the medicine cat den. Dovewing spotted the familiar gray pelt.

"Jayfeather, Ivypool hurt her paw" she meowed. The blind cat turned around and walked over to Ivypool. He felt her injured paw all over.

"Broken" Jayfeather uttered the word and Dovewing could sense the distress coming from Ivypool.

"Broken?" Ivypool gasped.

"That is what I said, now sit still so I can put some herbs on it, otherwise it won't heal well" Jayfeather meowed and Ivypool sat down holding out her paw for him. Then she looked at Dovewing.

"You'll train Lilypaw won't you?" She asked. Dovewing nodded automatically but had second thoughts. She knew that Lilypaw and Snowpaw were friends; Ivypool and Bumblestripe were planning on having them train together. Things where not great with her and Bumblestripe, after the battle she chose him over Tigerheart, but now he was giving her the cold shoulder and she didn't know why.

Dovewing was pulled away from her thoughts as she heard an unfamiliar voice in camp.

"Where is he?" the voice asked.

"In the elder's den" another voice said, that was Lionblaze. Without a word Dovewing exited the den. She saw black and white fur disappear into the elder's den. She twitched her ears and listened.

"Graystripe?" the black and white cat said. She heard the movement of a cat, probably Graystripe sitting up, and then a gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Graystripe meowed.

"So you do remember me, even with all these scars" the tom meowed.

"I couldn't forget you, you were my friend" Graystripe said. "Now what in StarClan's name are you doing here!"

"I came because I have no place left to go" he said and Dovewing heard the padding of feet into the den. She had closed her eyes now, listening.

"Great StarClan!" that was Bramblestar. "Barley!"

"He said his name was Creek" Lionblaze meowed who must have gotten Bramblestar and came with him.

"No, this is Barley" Graystripe said.

"Yes, my name is Barley I was just using that name for a while." Barley meowed. "You see a few seasons ago we heard from traveling cats that BloodClan was reforming. Ravenpaw and I didn't care much and went on with our lives. Then BloodClan heard the barn was filled with mice, they came for us. There was too many cat for Ravenpaw and I to handle. Ravenpaw… he… got a bad wound in the neck, I knew he was dieing. Anger took me over and I killed the leader, but the BloodClan cats were still strong. They put Ravenpaw out of his misery and then turned on me. I turned and ran, I didn't want Ravenpaw to die for nothing, maybe I could reclaim the barn someday. One of the cats called after me, 'We'll find you! And kill you! I knew they had cats everywhere so I took on a new name, Creek. I knew it was too much of a risk to see Violet, to even tell her I was leaving, I had to come here"

The cats were silent for a moment. "Barley you know you are always welcome here" Bramblestar finally meowed. "Firestar made that clear after the battle with BloodClan."

"Thank you, but I didn't come here to join ThunderClan, it has never been my intention" Barley said, "I just wanted to pass on the new of Ravenpaw's death."

"Honestly Barley, you are older than any cat here, except for Purdy, you really can't be thinking of life as a rouge?" Bramblestar meowed.

"I'm not a clan cat Bramblestar." Barley said. "I still thank you for your generosity, but I really can't stay."

And with that Dovewing heard the padding of paws out of den and out of the camp.

"Dovewing!" Jayfether hissed. She jumped.

"Great StarClan Jayfeather!" she meowed.

"You shouldn't be listening to other's conversations!" the medicine cat said. Dovewing glared at Jayfeather before padding off.

**How did you like it? Where you surprised to see it was Barley? R & R!**

**PS It was confirmed by Erin Hunter that Dovewing chose Bumblestripe over Tigerheart. Also it wasn't the tree that killed Firestar, he died of wounds. **.uk/blog/?p=2061&cpage=4#comment-49749


End file.
